Distortions From Dark Matter
by The Chrono CO
Summary: Magus screws up a spell, and a whole world is warped to Gaie.(AKA, the Chrono Trigger world) But this new continent has inhabitants. Rated for safety.


The Chrono CO: My third fic! I have to finish either this or my Zelda fic before I post another serious one!

Magus: It's about time you started this fic! I'll get the recognition I deserve!

The Chrono CO: You do know you mess up in this, right?

Magus: OO; Where's my agent!?!

The Chrono CO has an illusion that someday he will own Nintendo and their characters, but for now it is only an illusion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Distortions From Dark Matter**

**Prologue: A Failed Spell**

Year-11,999 B.C.Place: Magus's Hut

A lone figure stood in a basement of a hut. The room was very dark, with only six candles lit in the room's center. A man stood, his black cloak lying on the ground nearby. The man himself was fairly tall, with pale skin, and pointy, almost elf-like ears. His long blue hair waved in a non-existent breeze, as he read from a leather bound book, clutched in his gloved hands. On the floor was a crude drawing of a triangle, with an inverted triangle within it.

He read from the book that this spell was 'a way to bring back that which is lost'. Hopefully, that included people. "Schala…" he said to himself, the name of his sister, taken away by something that should not have happened. He had been lost to time for many years after that, the boy Janus, growing into the King of the Mystics, Magus, and eventually taking the guise of The Prophet to keep himself from Lavos's prying eye.

He focused his dark powers into his palm, beginning the spell. "Being that was lost… Come back unto this plane…" he said, the outer triangle lighting up. Had he read the true nature of the spell, he might not have cast it, but once magic is started it can't be stopped. "I summon thine world to me!" he cried out. "Triforce of another land…Strengthen me with thine power!" His palm was crackling with a dark fire, and he was sweating, only trying a spell like this once before. "Come to me, and give me the strength to grant my wish, to find what I desire!" he called, his voice reflecting off the walls of the room.

The black fire in his hands shot into the now golden triangle beneath him. He cried out in pain as his magical energies were absorbed.

Year-1001 A.D.Place: Lucca's House

Lucca lay over her newest invention, proud of her work. She picked it up in her currently gloved hands, her glasses catching the light. It was a space-time anomaly detector, so she could find out if the past or future were being altered, strictly as a precaution of course. She prayed to God that it would work, hoping desperately. Since the event one year ago, Lucca had become a little bit more religious, since all laws of science said that so much time traveling would unwind the fabric of time and space. She flicked the switch on the handheld device… And saw it power up, the light in the right corner glowing green. She breathed a sigh of relief, and thanked God silently. Suddenly, it let out a piercing alarm. "That fast? Dang." Lucca said, looking at the screen.

"11,999 B.C.?!? Magus, what the heck are you doing!?!" she yelled at the screen. She ran towards Crono's house, praying softly.

Year-11,999 B.C.Place: Magus's Hut

Magus screamed as the last inkling of his magic energies was ripped from his body. "That…was very exhausting." He panted, gasping for breath, and cursing to himself. The triangle had stopped glowing. "A spell such as that…should not have taken so much energy…" he said to himself. He walked up the earthen stairs, and went outside. When he looked out over the ocean, he did a double take. Then he rubbed his eyes, hoping he was knocked out by magic loss. Then he stared at the new continent across the sea…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Chrono CO: You have no idea how difficult that was to think up.

Magus: This is his best work yet.

The Chrono CO: R&R. And take a stab at what the continent is. Lucca may be a bit OOC in this story, but hey, she got religious. Peace out.


End file.
